This application requests support of the administration and data management necessary for the Cancer Center of the University of South Alabama to perform clinical investigative studies as a member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), to permit development of cancer control programs for this geographic area and to provide the support necessary to develop CGOP's in this region. The University of South Alabama Hospital is the major teaching hospital of this institution. It is the only university hospital within a 150 mile radius on the Gulf Coast and serves southern Alabama, southern Mississippi and the panhandle of Florida. It is the only hospital in this region willing and capable of providing oncologic care for patients regardless of payment capability. The population throughout this geographic area varies from 15 to 70 percent Black. There are areas with large populations of American Indians and several Indian reservations. Further, the climate and fishing industry has attracted significant numbers of immigrants from Vietnam and Cambodia to this area. This assures a continuing hospital census with the majority of patients being from minority populations. Presently, there is an established relationship with both SWOG and the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG). Prospective arrangements have been made for collaboration with the MD Anderson Cancer Center (MSKCC). The University of South Alabama Hospital has 410 beds and 30 beds are on a designated adult oncology unit. Approximately 550 new cancer patients are seen yearly at this facility and subsequently followed in the Cancer Center following discharge. The University affiliated with the Southeastern Oncology Group (SEG) in 1983 following completion of the Cancer Center building. Following dissolution of the SEG in 1986, it joined SWOG. SWOG is unable to provide funding of our administrative and data management needs until the next funding cycle in late 1992 because they were not budgeted for it in their current grant. Review of records of cancer patients placed on either SEG or SWOG protocols between 1983 and present show 56 percent were from minority populations.